This is a Phase I study of temozolomide (Temodal) and doxorubicin (Doxil) for patients with relapsed or refractory malignancies. Doxil is a liposomally encapsulated form of the anthracycline doxorubicin, a major component of many standard antineoplastic regimens. Temodal is the prodrug of the cytotoxic agent that is the active species in another chemotherapeutic agent, dacarbazine. It is an oral agent with activity against malignant melanoma and is used in combination regimens for soft tissue sarcomas and Hodgkin's disease. The primary objective of the study is to determine the toxicities of Doxil and Temodal in combination. The maximum tolerated dose of the two drugs will also be determined. The degree of anti-tumor activity will also be documented.